evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
The Gravity Falls Movie
The Gravity Falls Movie ''(also known as ''Gravity Falls: The Movie) is a 2015 American animated comedy film based on the Disney XD television series Gravity Falls. The film was directed by Joe Pitt, and stars the regular television cast of Jason Ritter, Kristen Schaal, Alex Hirsch, J.K. Simmons, Linda Cardnelli, Dee Bradley Baker, T.J. Miller, Thurop Van Orman, Kevin Michael Richardson, Keith Ferguson, Jackie Buscarino, Gregg Turkington, Jennifer Coolidge, John DiMaggio, Will Forte, Niki Yang, Carl Faruolo and Steve Root, as well as Albert Brooks. The film follows Dipper Pines, whose irresponsibility gets the best of him when he pollutes the lake in Gravity Falls after the town has cleaned it up following receipt of a warning from the Environmental Protection Agency. As the townspeople exile him and eventually his family abandons him, Dipper works to redeem his folly by stopping Russ Cargill, the head of the EPA, who intends to destroy Gravity Falls. In June 2012, producers Alex Hirsch began development of the film, and a writing team consisting of Hirsch and Jeff Rowe were assembled. They conceived numerous plot ideas, with Hirsch's being the one developed into a film. The script was re-written over a hundred times, and this rewriting continued after the animation had begun in 2014. Consequently, hours of finished material was cut from the final release, including cameo roles from Erin Brockovich, Minnie Driver, Isla Fisher, Kelsey Grammer and Edward Norton; Tom Hanks and the members of Green Day appeared in the final cut as their animated selves, while Brooks provided the voice of Cargill. The Gravity Falls Movie ''opened on September 23, 2015. Upon release, the film was met with mixed reviews, with primary criticism directed at the film's premise. While domestic box office performance failed to recoup its $82 million budget, it ultimately saw worldwide box office performance of $93.9 million and domestic video sales of $92.7 million. A direct-to-video sequel, ''The Gravity Falls Movie 2, was released on October 9, 2018. Plot While performing on Lake Gravity Falls, the band Green Day perishes when the lake's pollution dissolves their barge, following an audience revolt after frontman Billie Joe Armstrong proposes an environmental discussion. At their memorial, Stanford Pines foresees the destruction of the town, but only Stan takes this seriously. Later that day, Dipper dares Mabel to skateboard naked to the diner where she is arrested "in the name of American squeamishness". Mabel considers Manly Dan a better father after Dipper refuses to take responsibility for the incident, while Soos and his new friend named Colin convince the entire town to clean their lake. Meanwhile, Dipper rescues a pig from the diner and names him "Spider Pig" (later "Harry Plopper", and simply "Plopper" afterwards). He stores the pig's feces (and some of his own) in a large silo, until Stan tells him to safely dispose of the waste. Dipper initially intends to take his silo to the waste management plant, but after Robbie calls to tell him that Gravity Falls Donuts has been shut down due to health violations and is giving away free donuts, Dipper dumps the silo straight into the lake, severely polluting it. Moments later, a squirrel jumps into the lake and is mutated by the pollution. Manly Dan and Mabel (who bond after Dipper humiliates Mabel) discover the creature before the EPA capture it. Russ Cargill, head of the EPA, presents five "unthinkable" options to U.S. President Arnold Schwarzenegger to keep the town's pollution contained. The slow-witted president picks an option without reading it, and Gravity Falls is encased in a gigantic glass dome. Later that night, the police discover the silo in the lake and accuse Dipper of being responsible for the dome. The townspeople (except for Wendy's family) form an angry mob and advance on the Mystery Shack but they escape through a sinkhole, which then destroys their house and car. With the EPA on their trail, the Pines flee to a motel. Dipper wins a truck at a carnival by riding a motorcycle inside a spherical steel cage, with Wendy's help, and drives the family to Alaska. After three months of many escape attempts, Gravity Falls' residents finally make a small crack in the dome. Pointing out the damage, Cargill manipulates Schwarzenegger into ordering the town's destruction. In Alaska, the Pines see an advert starring Tom Hanks for a new Grand Canyon on the site of Gravity Falls. Realizing that the town is in danger, Dipper and Mabel want to go back to save it, but Dipper refuses on the grounds that they tried to kill him. After failing to persuade him to return, they leave him behind. Later, Dipper receives a video recording message left by Stan that he taped over. Having a change of heart, he goes searching for his family, but is stranded on a slab of ice and floats away. Meanwhile, Stan, Mabel, Soos, and Wendy are captured by the EPA after a conversation of theirs is overheard by the NSA. Elsewhere after a mysterious Inuit shaman woman saves Dipper from a polar bear, he has an epiphany and decides to return to Gravity Falls intending to save the town from destruction. As Dipper finally arrives, a helicopter lowers a "small but powerful bomb" down a rope through a hole in the dome. While Dipper climbs to the top of the dome from the outside using superglue on his hands, the townspeople inside attempt to climb the rope to escape through the still-opened hole. However, Dipper slides down the rope and accidentally knocks them off along with the bomb, causing him to get berated by the townspeople again. After reconciling and reuniting with Mabel, Dipper rides a motorcycle up the dome interior, similar to the earlier carnival attraction. Mabel, riding with him, manages to hurl the bomb through the hole which seconds later detonates, shattering the dome into millions of shards and saving the town. Dipper and Mabel are confronted by Cargill, who intends to kill Dipper with a shotgun for foiling his plan, but Waddles knocks him out with a large boulder. The town finally praises Dipper as a hero and forgive him, who rides into the sunset with Stan and Waddles, whereupon the townspeople restore Gravity Falls to normal. As a symbol of their gratitude, the townspeople help the Pines rebuild the Mystery Shack that was destroyed by the sinkhole. Cast * Dipper Pines (Jason Ritter), the 12-year old twin brother of Mabel Pines. Intelligent, he is armed with the book marked "3" he found which helps him with the mystery of the day. An adventurer, Dipper has trouble sitting still and is always looking for the next riddle to solve. His attention to detail seems to be helpful when solving mysteries, but others question his credibility because of his jealousy. He is considered to be intelligent beyond his years and cannot wait to grow up and become a man. His refusal to sit still when there are puzzles to be solved leaves him restless in everyday situations. As someone who is portrayed as goal-oriented and rooted in the details, he sometimes over thinks situations and obsessively makes lists. It is revealed in one of the episodes that Dipper has a crush on Wendy; it is also revealed that he likes bubblegum pop music. He got his name from a birthmark on his forehead that is shaped like the Big Dipper (the constellation). He secretly wishes he had the name "Tyrone." * Mabel Pines (Kristen Schaal), the 12-year old twin sister of Dipper Pines. Mabel is an eccentric, buoyant, and energetic optimist, who expresses herself through an assortment of extremely colorful knitted sweaters. Her outgoing, curious personality often helps Dipper solve mysteries, though her acts of silliness are often seen as a burden. Mabel enjoys pre-teen novels and seeks romance (especially in vampires). Despite what she sees as obscurity in Gravity Falls, Mabel stays optimistic. She once went out on a date with Lil' Gideon. It is revealed in "Headhunters" that Mabel has a hobby of doing arts and crafts, and is actually very good at it. In the episode "Irrational Treasure" she is made an official U.S. congresswoman by the 8 1/2 president, her political platform being "legalizing everything." She acquires a pet pig in the episode "The Time Traveler's Pig," and calls it Waddles. In a song she made up, she states that her name rhymes with "table". * Grunkle Stan (Alex Hirsch), the great uncle of Dipper and Mabel Pines. About 30 years prior to the series (immediately following his brothers disappearance), Stan takes his brother's house and identity, turning it into the Mystery Shack in order to pay off his brothers debt until he could find a way to get him back. Grunkle Stan is a gruff and miserly salesman who has finally managed to set up shop in a town with enough unsuspecting customers to sell his worthless knickknacks. His flair for showmanship is oddly hypnotizing, and thus he is able to make money by peddling the bogus trinkets and baubles in his store. His work ethic is mainly driven by his desire to make money, so when he's not generating an income, he's usually at home watching television, although he has sometimes counterfeited and stole money. Stan almost always wears a fez similar to that worn by Shriners and often speaks of the "boys from the lodge", who he claims "mistrust" him. Even though he sends the twins on unpredictable and outrageous errands, he always has their best interests at heart and loves them unconditionally. Despite his apparent 'Used car salesman' demeanor, he appears to have a few secrets of his own, including a hidden staircase behind the vending machine, where he secretly works on reactivating the portal to save his brother. * Stanford Pines (J.K. Simmons), also known as "The Author," is the twin brother of Stan Pines and the author of journals 1, 2, and 3 . About 30 years prior to the series, Stanford Pines was a visiting researcher in Gravity Falls, Oregon who's goal was to study the anomalies and strange properties of the town, which he recorded in his journals before his disappearance into the portal. Thirty years later, now that his brother took his name and house, Stan's grand niece and nephew Dipper and Mabel Pines came over one year to spend their summer break at the Mystery Shack. During this time, Dipper discovered journal #3 in the woods, and quickly became enthralled by the information it presented, using it to learn more about the supernatural occurrences of Gravity Falls. After taking back journal #2 from Li'l Gideon, Stan finally had all three journals back and used them to open the portal hidden under the Shack, successfully rescuing Ford. However, once Ford returned, he immediately chastised Stan for re-activating the portal and risking danger. Just as Ford feared, the re-activation of the portal ends up creating an inter-dimensional rift, which starts Weirdmageddon later on in the series. * Soos (Alex Hirsch), the handyman at the Mystery Shack. A friend of Dipper and Mabel Pines, Soos is a portly and lovable man-child whose desire to be where the action is makes him an excellent resource for the twins when they need a ride about town. He seems to have a wide variety of talents, specifically DJing, and enjoys bonding with Dipper, doing "boy stuff" such as heating hot dogs in a microwave until they explode. He says "dude" after almost every sentence. * Wendy Corduroy (Linda Cardellini), a mellow, "cool" 15-year old girl who is a part-time employee at the Mystery Shack. She is also Dipper's crush, who tries to impress Wendy in several of the episodes. It was revealed that Wendy has had many boyfriends in the past. She has had so many that there is one ex-boyfriend she can not remember if she even broke up with or not. Wendy is the tallest child in her family, and her father is Manly Dan, the lumberjack of Gravity Falls. She is sociable, with many friends who are around her age, and is somewhat tomboyish. Her ex-boyfriend is Robbie, whom Dipper despises for his pursuit of Wendy. She almost always stands up for Dipper in front of Robbie, and sometimes talks with Mabel about her problems. * Waddles (Dee Bradley Baker), is Mabel's pet pig. She won Waddles at the fair and ever since then, the two are inseparable. It is shown that Waddles enjoys spending time with Mabel just as much as she enjoys spending time with him. * Old Man McGucket (Alex Hirsch), the "local kook" of Gravity Falls who lives in the dump and tells weird personal stories. Despite his apparent insanity and stereotypical hill-billy demeanor, Old Man McGucket is a technical mastermind, capable of creating massive, complex animatronics. His son works at the lake, but the two seem to have a strained relationship, adding to McGucket's insanity and need for attention. * Robbie (T.J. Miller), a local teenage emo boy, who is Dipper's primary rival for Wendy's affections. He has a bad attitude and it is not unusual for him to mock others, especially Dipper. He has been shown to be skilled guitar player and singer, a quality that Wendy finds attractive. Despite his hostile attitude toward most characters, he has been shown to be genuinely caring for Wendy. Robbie and Wendy were dating, prior to the events of Boyz Crazy. * Li'l Gideon (Thurop Van Orman), a evil young boy who owns the "Tent of Telepathy", a successful competitor of the Mystery Shack. He has an unhealthy obsession with Mabel, and thinks Dipper and Grunkle Stan are the only things keeping them apart, when in actuality she has no interest in him. He previously had an amulet that gave him telekinesis, but it was destroyed by Mabel after he attempted to use it to kill Dipper. It is shown that he owns the book marked 2'', the previous volume of the book Dipper owns marked ''3. His new mission is to gain possession of the Mystery Shack, because he wants Grunkle Stan's secret. At the end of "Gideon Rises" he is sent to jail. * Sheriff Blubs (Kevin Michael Richardson), the Gravity Falls sheriff. He is shown to be rather lazy, often choosing to sit around and drink coffee instead of pursuing a case. Despite his apparent lack of police skills, he has a superiority complex, and often looks down on Dipper and Mabel, undermining their mystery solving abilities. This lazy personality seems to stem from the extremely low amount of crime in Gravity Falls, which is evidenced when Deputy Durland once comments on how unused their equipment is. * Deputy Durland (Keith Ferguson), a policeman who is also Sheriff Blubs' partner and right-hand man. He is shown to be very unsmart and childlike, shown when Mabel comments that she doesn't even think he can read. Sheriff Blubs seems to find these qualities endearing, and refers to him as a "diamond in the rough". * Pacifica Northwest (Jackie Buscarino), the most popular girl in Gravity Falls. She comes from a wealthy family, and is the great-great-granddaughter of the supposed founder of Gravity Falls, Nathaniel Northwest (the real founder of Gravity Falls is Quentin Trembly). Pacifica is an unfriendly, spoiled school diva and is Mabel's primary antagonist. Pacifica looks down on Mabel and thinks her eccentric personality is annoying and immature. She uses people's insecurities to manipulate them into doing whatever she wants and despises Mabel for standing up to her. Her name is a pun on Pacific Northwest, the region of the United States, comprised mostly of Washington, Northern California, and Oregon, where the town of Gravity Falls is located. * Toby Determined (Gregg Turkington), a journalist for the Gravity Falls Gossiper. He is a stereotypical, hard-hitting journalist, but is shown to be terrible at his job. He has a huge crush on local news reporter Shandra Jimenez to the extent that he has a cardboard-cutout of her in his closet and flirts with it when alone. * Lazy Susan (Jennifer Coolidge), the sluggish woman who works as a waitress in the local diner. She is shown to love fixing things, despite not being very good at it. She has a lazy eye, and has at least three cats, which are named Donald, Sandy, and Mr. Cat-Face. Grunkle Stan had a crush on her and later gets the guts to win her over, although he later regrets it after she calls him repeatedly, leaving unusual voice messages and when they were secretly on a date and thought she looked weird up close and made a non-specific excuse to leave the table. Her name is a pun on her lazy eye, as well as the Lazy Susan kitchen device. * Manly Dan (John DiMaggio), the strong lumberjack and Wendy's father. He also has three sons. Manly Dan is unstable and has serious anger issues, often punching or destroying random things when angry. He is also very strong and manly and punches test-your-strength games. * Tyler Cutebiker (Will Forte), a scatterbrained biker who always seems to follow Manly Dan. The biker acts in a rather unusual way, and could be seen as a nuisance to other people. He has a catchphrase of "get'em, get'em". * Candy Chiu (Niki Yang) and Grenda (Carl Faruolo), Mabel's best friends whom she first met during a party at the Mystery Shack in "Double Dipper". Candy and Grenda are both considered unpopular by Pacifica Northwest and the more social kids, but they have flaws that Mabel overlooks; Candy is shy and insecure, and Grenda has a deep, masculine voice. The two are big fans of Waddles, taking pictures of him on Candy's phone, as seen in Summerween. * Bud Gleeful (Stephen Root), Lil' Gideon's polite and well-meaning father. Despite having a neurotic wife and a manipulative child, Bud seems to always look at the brighter side of things, even getting to the point of becoming allies with Grunkle Stan, Gideon's mortal enemy. Besides working at Gideon's "Tent of Telepathy", Bud also sells used cars. Production After the premiere of Gravity Falls ''in June 2012, Alex Hirsch, the creator of the show, hoped to make a feature film based on the film. Later in late October 2012, Hirsch announced that the film was in early development by Disney to be released in 2015. On April 3, 2014, Hirsch stated that the film was in production. The film was originally planned to be released on November 6, 2015, but it was changed to September 23, 2015 to avoid competition with ''Canterlot High, another Disney film. Soundtrack The music for the film was composed and conducted by Brad Breeck, who also composed the series. The soundtrack to the film was released by Varèse Sarabande on September 8, 2015. Marketing Coinciding with the film's release, Disney partnered with Subway to produce eight toys in their Kids Meals. The teaser trailer for the film was released on November 7, 2014, and was attached to Big Hero 6, Dumb and Dumber Too, Archot and Penguins of Madagascar. The first theatrical Trailer for the film was released on March 13, 2015, and was attached to Cinderella, the second trailer was released on May 22, 2015, and was attached to Tomorrowland and the last theatrical trailer on June 19, 2015, and was attached to Inside Out. Ten books were released for the film: The Gravity Falls Movie: The Story Book, The Gravity Falls Movie: The Gideon Disaster, The Art of The Gravity Falls Movie, The Gravity Falls Movie: Deluxe Sound Storybook, The Gravity Falls Movie Ultimate Sticker Book, The Gravity Falls Movie (I Can Find It), The Gravity Falls Movie: The Junior Novel, The Gravity Falls Movie: Save Wendy, The Gravity Falls Movie Mad Libs, and The Gravity Falls Movie: Save Gravity Falls!. Taglines * They're here in theaters. * Those guys are heading to the big screen. (Used on billboards advertising the film) More coming soon! Release The film was released on September 23, 2015 in the United States, and on October 16, 2015 in the United Kingdom. Home media The film was released on Blu-ray and DVD on December 22, 2015. The release was produced as a combo pack with a Digital Copy, including nine bonus features and fourteen deleted scenes. Reception Critical reception The Gravity Falls Movie has received mixed to negative reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes the film has a rating of 35%, making the lowest-rated Disney animated film. The site's consensus reads: "The Gravity Falls Movie has too many subplots, pop culture references, but it still lives up to the hit series." On Metacritic the film has a score of 43 out of 100, indicating "mixed or average reviews". On CinemaScore, audiences gave the film an average grade of "B+" on an A+ to F scale. Glenn Kenny of The New York Times gave the film a positive review, saying "The Gravity Falls Movie ''seems at once more energetic and more relaxed the show, the only problems for this film are the pop culture references" Box office The film opened in second place, but its gross of $38 million had it more in line with Disney's lowest-grossing animated features, such as ''Brother Bear. The film had an average of $9,679 from 3,928 theaters. In its second weekend, the film held well with a 33% drop to $25.5 million and claiming the top spot, resulting in a $6,482 average from expanding to 3,944 theaters. Its widest release was 3,984 theaters, and closed on January 6, 2016 after 104 days of release, grossing $26.6 million domestically along with an additional $67.3 million overseas for a worldwide total of $93.9 million. Based on its domestic box office performance, the film failed to recoup its production budget of $150 million. Following the income from worldwide box office, home media, and pay television, the film ultimately turned a small profit for the studio. Sequel Main article: The Gravity Falls Movie 2 In November 2014, Alex Hirsch confirmed the possibility of a Gravity Falls film series. In June 2015, Disney gave the green light for production of a sequel. However, in February 2016, Disney, dismayed by the film's disappointing box office return and the ending of the show, cancelled the sequel. In February 2018, it was revealed that the film was back in production for a direct-to-video release on October 9, 2018. Additionally, it was also announced that most of the cast from the first film will reprise their roles in the sequel. Category:EvanRocks Wiki